


Bad Weather

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Weather, Friendship, Gen, Off-World, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather has become a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> written to 100_tales prompt #002: Hail

A roll of thunder chased itself across the sky while the heavy thudding continued against the all too shallow rock overhang above their heads. Jack stretched out an arm to nudge a slightly dazed Daniel closer to the rock face and keyed his radio on.

"Carter? Teal'c? Come in?"

After a moment, Carter responded, her voice muddled by the severe weather on both ends.

"What's your status?" he asked.

"We're sheltering in the trees by the gate, Sir. The weather has become a problem."

Jack couldn't help but smirk at her understatement. The ground in front of them was already heavily pockmarked by the large hail that had begun falling only minutes before. "Daniel and I are staying put for the time being. We've found a nice, comfy cave." He ignored Daniel's snort. "I want you two to get back to the SGC."

There was a pause, then Teal'c's voice came through. "I believe I can reach your location, O'Neill. Are you in need of assistance?"

Jack looked over at the rapidly growing goose egg on Daniel's forehead where he'd gotten clocked by a piece of hail. Then he looked out to assess the wide open gray landscape surrounding their refuge. A baseball sized chunk of ice hit the edge of the overhang and spun away.

"Negative. You guys head back and we'll make our way as soon as it clears up. If we haven't gotten back in an hour, dial in and contact us via radio. Hammond can send someone with the proper equipment, if necessary."

"Understood, Colonel."

"Oh, and tell Doc that she's going to have company in the infirmary tonight."

Daniel's attempt at an indignant grimace turned into a wince; he waved off any further protests with a small shrug. Jack allayed Carter's concerns. "Daniel's just got a bump on the head. His skull's thick enough that I doubt there's any lasting damage, but you know the doc is going to want to keep an eye on it."

Once he was satisfied with the disposition of the half of his team he didn't have eyes on, he turned to look at Daniel, who was sagging back tiredly against the wall, his eyes closed.

"How ya doing?" he asked as quietly as the howling wind would allow.

Jack interpreted Daniel's tired, "Fine," as I'm tired and I'm cold and I just want to close my eyes for a minute and I know I have a head injury and I can't go to sleep yet, but I don't need to hear you say it.

"You up for a game of I Spy?"

Daniel cracked one eye open and stared disbelievingly at Jack. Then he looked out into the storm and sighed.

"I spy something... wet."


End file.
